Godzilla: Xenoverse
by Drago Dragonheart
Summary: With all of time and history in trouble, Trunks has no choice but to use the Dragonballs to wish for a strong warrior to help him defend time. When his wish is granted, Shenron has summoned forth the King of the Monsters himself. With the King now in an unfamiliar land, with his powers, old and new, those who dare to cause mayhem in the Balance, better beware, of Godzilla Junior.
1. Two Stories

**As the title implies, I have two other stories I will post, one of the chapters to one of them already done and will be posted. **

**The stories are Godzilla: Xenoverse.**

**And Minecraft Story Mode: Blue Dragon.**

**I'm currently working on the Minecraft one alone, since my co-author doesn't know too much on it, but we are working on the Xenoverse one.**

**So to point out, Godzilla will have a harem in Xenoverse, a Kings Harem if you want to call it. The girls I've chosen were Cheelai, Caulifla, Hopp, Towa, and Yurin. It wasn't easy to find girls you know, and if you guys/gals know any other girls you think might work, leave it in the comments, but the rule is no married women. **

**As for Minecraft, I have yet decided to actually pair the main character with anyone, mainly cause I don't think I should.**

**Anyway, that's all I have so far, if I have anything else to add, I'll put it in an Author's Note.**

**Have a nice day.**

**Signed: Drago Dragonheart.**


	2. Shenron's Champion, the King

The threat became more dangerous than before, the anomalies are spreading faster than what we can do. The Supreme Kai is understaffed, our Time Patrollers were being spread almost too thin to handle this. And I can't handle every mission on my own, even with my experience here as a Time Patroller will help me, I need help, _we _need help.

So I did the one thing I could think of, I gathered the seven Dragon Balls, ancient artifacts that summon the Wish Granting Dragon, Lord Shenron. It took some time, but the Supreme Kai understood why I did it, she even helped me find them to lessen the time.

So here I stood, in front of the pedestal where I set the Dragonballs. Once I placed the last Dragon Ball in its slot, I stood back as they started to glow a bright golden color. Then, a bright yellow beam shot straight up into the air that soon started to spiral in the air before another flash of bright light appeared, and in its place, Shenron appeared in all his glory.

"**You have summoned me, state your wish and I shall Grant it."** He spoke in his deep, ancient voice as his red eyes stared down at me.

"I wish for a strong warrior to fight by my side, a warrior to help protect all of time and space, that is my wish!" I said with a determined look in my eyes. Shenron was quiet now as he thought of this wish, then his eyes glowed bright red.

"**Your wish shall be granted."** He said with a nod, my smile grew wide at this as he his whole body now glowed brightly. Whoever he summons here, I hope this warrior will be strong as I hoped.

**[Third POV]**

Through the vast of his own multiverse, Shenron looked across the multiverse for the strongest warrior he could find. There were many that showed promise, but he was looking for one that could make results. It may be a bit more difficult due to the massive majority of warriors in his universe, but most of them didn't meet expectations. So there was only one thing he could do, and something he does _rarely_: go to a completely different universe altogether.

Now it was a bit unorthodox, but he could go for a gamble on finding the warrior the saiyan half breed wished for. Though it took a lot of his power, he soon found a universe that caught his attention, a strange one he hasn't seen yet, one seperate from the main 12. With a growl, he flew his way to it, and found himself now in the earth's sky, above the ocean. He floated benevolently as he scanned the world around him. So far...it was nothing but normal individuals with no sense of power in the slightest.

All he heard was the sounds of the ocean beneath him crashing and splashing, along with the occasional bird flying by as he looked around for land. He was about to leave before he suddenly froze in place when he felt something...dangerous. Powerful. _Monstrous._

He felt it was close, but he didn't see anyone close by. The only people who ever made him feel like this were Gods of Destructions, this feeling was like that. If anything...this made him feel even more above that...something above even the gods of his own universe. It could be an overreaction...but can it?

Soon, he noticed the ocean below him start to form a strange shape, almost like a oval shaped dome that was slowly starting to rise. The feeling he felt was getting stronger, and he had a guess why that was.

Soon, the cause for this feeling that Shenron was feeling came bursting out of the ocean with a mighty roar. The monster was large, had dark ashen grey skin/scales with rows of dorsal spines running down his back, curved dark yellowish claws, and red-orange eyes that roared with power.

Shenron was intrigued by this monster, this was the thing that was radiating the energy that made him shiver, he needed to know who this was, now. With a glow of his crimson red eyes, he looked into this worlds history involving this monster, and what he saw intrigued him further. What he learned was that this wasn't the first one, he was the third, but all three "Kings" were created by the same being, the race of man created these Monsters, and his kind, were the Alpha Predators.

This one specifically, was the third King, the King of the Monsters, Godzilla. Who was raised by the kindness of a woman, then raised by the might of the past second king, Godzilla Senior. His adopted father wasn't like this one though, Senior was more violent, and hateful towards the humans. That changed when he found Jr, he had a new purpose, to protect and raise his new son to one day take his place as the King. That day came when Senior's body went into the stages of Meltdown, his death was imminent. There was also that other monster, the Oxygen Destroyer that killed the first king, Elder Godzilla. Like Senior, both he and Destroyah were created by mankind's weapons, Godzilla, his ancestor, and his son by the Atomic Bomb, and Destroyah by the Oxygen destroyer. However, both were vastly different, Godzilla was capable of feelings like sympathy, Destroyah had none, he only wanted to cause destruction and mayhem, nothing else. So when he killed Junior, Senior had nothing to lose now, it was time. This was his last battle, one final stand, one last fight against the Devil himself, it was his final time to prove why he was the King of the Monsters. In the end, Godzilla prevailed, he had won, but it was time for the old King to finally rest, time to finally be at peace, and pass on the mantle. At his death, he gave every last drop of his energy to his fallen son, reviving him, and marking him as the Third King of the Monsters.

And Junior held the title with pride in his years as King. He protected earth by mind-controlled monsters, defeated the aliens, destroyed the Gods of Olympus, and has even fought out of Hell itself with his own might, power, and sheer willpower alone. Shenron, despite his usual lack of emotion...was heavily intrigued by this absolute warrior amongst him. He was a perfect candidate for the task at hand, and in a way, he smiled widely at the fascination of this "Godzilla Jr." as he looked over the king of Monsters.

He had found his warrior, his champion.

With that in mind, his eyes glowed once again as the skies suddenly darkened, making Godzilla look up in confusion and caution. Shenron then bellowed out his own roar as his body took a golden shine, the King of the monsters looked around with a growl until his entire body took a bright blue glow, confusing him further before he was struck by lightning. The oceans crashed against him as the bright glow grew brighter and brighter until Godzilla bellowed out his roar before he vanished from the ocean. The earth was quiet now, the oceans having been calmed, and the skies cleared. Now if anyone was there, many would be asking the same question over and over again.

What has happened to their King?

**[Elsewhere]**

White.

That was all Godzilla could see. He couldn't see anywhere beyond that, just pure whiteness, like a void. One minute he was back on earth after escaping Hell, now after the skies suddenly darkened, he was here, in a void. He growled as he looked around with a growl before another glow took over his body once again, confusing him once again before he let out a roar as he was blinded by the glow. It lasted for what he assumed was around 10 minutes, before it died down, and revealed a big surprise to him.

His form had changed, it had changed to that of a humans. His skin was a dark tan, his hands had his scales along with his claws, he ran his tongue along his teeth to feel that he still had his sharp fangs and a few sharp teeth, and he felt his tail still behind him that he moved experimentally. That's when he looked down to the rest of his body, to see that he was clothed as the humans would say.

He wore a dark grey muscle shirt with a darker grey jacket over it that had a few tears on it to show his battle prowess and experience so far. He wore a pair of black cargo pants that had small tears in it as well, and a whole in the back for his tail, he also wore a pair of dark green combat boots. He felt the top of his head to feel his hair, it was spikey and colored ashen black and reached just a little past his nape.

"**Someone summons you from a far away land…"** A voice calls out in the void, causing the humanized Godzilla to look around with his hands tightened into fists and a growl escaping his throat. **"Brave Warrior, Now, come forth!" **The voice said as his vision was once again blinded by a bright light.

**[Age 850]**

A special type of portal descended down onto the ground before it flashed once, in its place, Godzilla Jr. appeared with his eyes closed. They then opened to reveal his burning red-orange eyes that were full of confusion, power, and pride.

"Where…" He spoke for the first time, his voice sounding slightly deep, gravely, but also calm and soothing. "Am I?" This area was not familiar to him, nothing here looked at all familiar to him. He looked around further, seeing how strange this all looked before he finally looked behind him. His body went full battle mode now as he took a step back in shock at the sight of the Wish Granting Dragon himself, Shenron.

"**Farewell." **He said as he glowed brightly once again.

"Wait hold on!" Godzilla said with a glare. However, Shenron was gone before he could ask what was going on. Godzilla saw something strange about it, once the dragon disappeared, he saw 7 golden orbs rise up from some kind of pedestal before they left in 7 directions.

"What were those things?" He asked himself as the sky cleared up. He then felt something close, something not human. He looked over to the side, and narrowed his eyes when he saw what he knew wasn't human, despite his appearance, he could smell it.

The person had lavender colored hair, wore a heavy jacket with brown gloves, light brown shoes, and had a sword strapped to his back. Immediately, Godzilla took a combative stance as the smirking person stopped a few feet in front of him.

"You're surprised I'm sure." He spoke up as Godzilla growled lowly. "I'll have to explain it all to you later." He then reached behind him and grasped the handle of his sword. "For now, let's see how much power you have." He then drew out his sword from his back and pointed it at the kaiju. He then let out a small shout as he dashed at him with his sword drawn back, and went to slash at him.

Godzilla growled as instead of dodging, he caught the blade in his clawed hand and held it in place with a glare directed fully at the stranger. Trunks gave a small surprised look at first, but then smirked. Now was the time how strong this warrior really was.

Godzilla growled at the alien's smirk before he landed a solid punch to his chest, knocking the stranger away from him, his sword still in hand as he looked it over a bit with an arched eyebrow. With a shake of his head, he grabbed it in both hands, and broke it into two with ease. Trunks widened his eyes slightly at this before giving a glare now, getting into a fighting position.

Godzilla didn't waste time before he stomped on the ground and bellowed out his roar at Trunks as a sign of challenge before he charged right at him. Trunks charged forward himself with a dash before the two finally slammed their fists against each other.

Godzilla didn't even flinch from it, while Trunks jumped back holding his wrist with his hand. This new warrior was definitely stronger than him in terms of strength. Trunks looked up just in time to get a full on tackle by the large warrior who roared at him. Trunks grunted as he looked up to see Godzilla attempting to punch him on the ground, but he was quick enough to transition out of it, the monster punching the ground, then feeling a heavy kick that sent Godzilla across the field.

He skidded a few times before he stood back up and cracked his neck with a growl. He let out another bellowing roar as he charged forward once again. Trunks himself charged the monster with a fist held back, giving a battle cry as both started to punch and dodge one another at a fast pace. While Trunks was a bit faster, Godzilla was just stronger, more durable, and larger.

Soon he overpowered the half saiyan with his sheer might before he spun around and whacked him away with a tail whip. Trunks grunted as he was launched into the air until he caught himself in midair, now floating as he looked down at the warrior. Godzilla growled loudly before his throat started to glow a faint blue color, the same color as the smoke that was escaping past his fangs as he looked up at the hybrid. Trunks didn't know what he was doing until widened his eyes at the realization.

Soon, Godzilla unleashed his atomic breath straight at the hybrid. Trunks widened his eyes before he narrowly dodged it by flying right back down, the atomic blast just grazing his jacket, leaving an instant burnt patch on the sleeve.

Trunks landed on the ground, looking down at his burnt sleeve before looking at Godzilla who growled at him. Trunks continued to glare at him, then confused the new warrior when he smirked. He then calmly walked over to the shards of his broken blade, and placed them in their sheath.

"You were chosen," He spoke up now as Godzilla kept his combative stance. "Chosen by Shenron."

'_...What?'_


End file.
